LoKeRaS dE LaViDa
by LaS MeRoDiaDorAs
Summary: Esta es una historia toda loca (como lo indica el titulo)....espero que lo disfruten tanto como La MeRoDiaDorA 1 como La MeRoDiaDorA 2....si te gustan las lokeras amorosas, bromas y simplesas no dudes en lerlo. ok (si pueden dejar algun r/r no hay problem
1. Capitulo 1

Lokeras de la Vida  
Capitulo 1  
  
-por fin noticias¡¡¡-  
Una tarde un chico de 16 años cabello negro rebelde, ojos verdes brillantes ya era alto y bien formado, el entrenamiento de Quiddich le había funcionado bien, tanto así que ahora era uno de los mas codiciados del Colegio Hagwarts de Magia y Hechicería (N.A: en pocas palabras todo un sex-simbol) Este se encontraba tumbado el jardín de la casa de su padrino Sirius Black, el famoso Acecino y traidor de la familia Potter, este havia sido absuelto de todo gracias a que Harry, Hermione y Ron pudieron capturar a el verdadero traidor, este traidor se llamaba Peter Pettergrew (N, A's: no recuerdo como se escribe ok) alias Cola gusano, este había sido llevado a la prisión mágica Azkaban, que estaba protegida ahora por magia muy pero muy avanzada y unas criaturas muy malditas que eran hadas, les jalaban las orejas a los presos, por que los dementores se avían unido al bando Obscuro...Harry estaba leyendo un libro, "Los secreto de los Chudley Cannons", lo dejo sobre la mesita de jardín y se froto los ojos, ya se sabia de memoria ese libro, acto siguiente se perdió en sus pensamientos....  
  
Harry se habia puesta ha pensar en Hermione su mejor amiga después de Ron Weasley, esta era inteligente, linda, atractiva, con el carácter fuerte, cabellos rebeldes......creia que se estaba empezando a enamorar. Desde la despedida de su 4 años en Hogwarts, sentia ese sentimiento hacia ella...-pero en que diablos estoy pensando¡¡¡-se reprendio a si mismo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, pasando por varias tonalidades de rojo En eso llega su padrino con dos cartas para el.  
-valla Harry¡¡¡, se que hace calor pero no es para tanto-dijo su padrino al darse cuenta de el rojo de las mejillas de Harry  
  
-este....bueno....**ejem**...que es eso?-pregunto al ver los sobre y con la intención de cambiar de tema.  
  
-aaaaaa...pues te a llegado correspondencia, creo que es de Ron....y la otra es de Hermione- le dijo entregándole unas cartas en la mano.  
  
-Gracias¡¡¡-a Harry se le ilumino la cara, ya que no había recibido ninguna noticia de sus amigos en todo el verano,. Se apresuro a abrir la primera, notaba la mala caligrafía, así debería de ser de Ron, la carta decía:  
Hemano¡¡  
  
¿que a pasado con tigo¡¡¡?  
  
ya ni escribes ni nada, bueno ese es otro tema, queria decirte  
  
que si quieres venir a la madriguera cuando vallamos al  
  
Callejon Diagon compraremos las cosas y te quedaras en la  
  
casa.....bueno tambien te queria decir que invite a  
  
hermione....bueno eso es todo, espero que te llege la carta,  
  
pig esta demaciado tanto...  
Att:  
  
Ron...  
Que¡¡¡, ir a la madriguera¡¡¡....cool¡¡¡¡...pero irá Hermione....Pero que diablos piensas claro que debe de ir es nuestra mejor amiga pensó Harry  
Harry tomo la siguiente carta que al observara se sonrojo levemente...¿qué me pasa?...pensó...vio la perfecta caligrafía de su amiga Hermione. La carta decía:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
.Como estas? Yo muy bien, espero que tu igual...¿Te inviyo Ron  
  
a su casa?.....Supongo que si, son inseparables¡¡¡¡ Yo tmbien  
  
voy a ir mañana al Callejon Diagon con ustedes.  
  
Tengo algo muy importante que decirte....algo......personal,  
  
pero no quiero que afecte nuestra amistad, al estarlo  
  
pensando ni yo sola me lo crei...pero ya que..  
Besos de tu amiga que te quiere Hermione Granger.  
algo personal?...bueno lo veré mañana  
Harry, al terminar de leer las cartas fue corriendo con su padrinos Sirius, para pedirle permiso,  
  
-Sirius?-dijo entrando a una habitación de estar de la casa con una mano en el pecho par poder tomas aire...  
  
-Si Harry?-dijo dejado el libro y quitándose unos anteojos para ler (N.A: QUE SEXY¡¡¡¡, se supone que se ve sexy)  
  
-Este....me han invitado a la madriguera a pasar lo que resta del verano después de comprar las cosas en el callejón Diagon-dijo muy de prisa, ya que se había cansado de correr por toda la casa para encontrar a su padrino-¿puedo ir mañana con ron y con....Hermione?(harry sin razon alguna se puso nerviose al mencionar ese nombre)  
  
-Claro que si!A que hora quieres que te lleve?  
  
-creo que estara bien a las 4pm  
  
-dalo por hecho-dijo regalándole una sonrrisa.  
FIN DE EL 1 CAP....  
Este es un ff de una amiga y mio...espero que lo disfuten, jajajaajajaja.. solo les digo que esta bien loco....es algo para entretenernos un rato ok¡¡¡ 


	2. Capitulo 2

-¿Y esas quienes son?-  
Al día siguiente Harry se levanta muy temprano, ya comía ansias de ver a sus amigos, quería saber de ellos....Harry con sus buenos hábitos higiénicos decide tomar un baño (N.A: ¿Quieren detalles ?naaaaaaa), Al terminar de bañarse vio su ropa preparada por su elfo domestico "nikata"(N.A:jajajaja, así le voy a poner a mi hija¡¡¡¡jajajaja).Harry se vistio y bajo a desayunar.  
  
-Buenos días Sirius, para ti también nikata-Sirius dejo su periódico  
  
-Hola Harry buenos días....¿pero a quien vas a ver?-dijo con una sonrisa picara (N.A: Cuero¡¡¡)  
  
-¿Por que lo dices?-dijo un poco rosado  
  
-Parece que te bañaste en colonia¡¡¡-exclamo Sirius con un tono divertido.  
  
-Este.... ¿Nikata que hay de desayunar?-Harry quería cambiar de tema.  
  
-Harry, pues veras....el menú de hoy es: Sumo de Calabaza, huevos revuelto con hongo somático (N.A:ni me pregunten lo del hongo OK) y tostadas con jalea de raíz de mango.  
  
-¿Otra vez con tus experimentos culinarios?-pregunto Harry volteando los ojos.  
  
-Si no quieres no comas-contesto nikata muy enojada  
  
-Esta rico Harry¡¡-intervino Sirius  
  
-Pero tu te comes todo sin saber que es-dijo Harry riendo  
Harry termino su "desayuno", y los dos se dirigieron a la sala para irse al Callejón Diagon.  
  
-no ensucien la sala-grito nikata desde la cocina-la acabo de limpiar¡¡¡¡  
  
Harry entorno los ojos y tomo un poco de polvos flu y los tiro a las llamas de la chimenea, estas crecieron 3m y se volvieron color esmeralda. Harry con paso decidido se metió entre las llamas.  
-Callejón Diagon¡¡¡-grito con fuerzas, a Harry odiaba viajar por ese método, pero solo pensaba Es el método mas rápido, es el método mas rápido....ya casi, Harry sintió suelo, se tambaleo poco, estaba totalmente mareado y con muchas ganas de vomitar.  
  
Harry salio de la Chimenea y salio en el "Caldero Chorreante", para esperar a Sirus se sentó en la barra...  
  
-¿Que le pasa Sr. Potter? pregunto un anciano muy arrugado, parecía una pasita con patas-Esta muy verde..  
  
. -Nada Tom...solo que me mareo mucho con viajar con polvos flu-dijo con los dedos en las sienes.  
  
Ahhhhhh,.....si, claro, lo recuerdo....-dijo con una mano en el mentón-su madre la Sra. Potter también se mareaba mucho....  
  
Harry abrió mucho los ojos, no sabia que su madre fuera conocida por Tom, el dueño del caldero chorreante.  
  
-si lo recuerdo....-continuo-aaaaaaaaaaa...claro ya me acorde lo que le daba para que se le quitaran las ganas de vomitar  
  
-Dígame pues-dijo Harry desesperado, sentía que si volvía abrir la boca iba a vomitar  
  
-Espere-Tom se metió por una puerta y desapareció  
  
-Harry....-Era Sirius pero lo cayó con una mano, ya que senita que en cualquier momento podría soltarse vomitando.  
  
-aaaaaaaa, jajajajajajaja, ya se, a tu madre le pasaba lo mismo-dijo Sirius muy divertido.  
  
Harry como repuesta le mando una mirada de muerte.  
  
-Tomate esto muchacho-era Tom quien le entregaba un baso con una sustancia demasiado rara parecía liquido, pero a la vez sólido al mismo tiempo que gas.  
  
-Que asco¡¡¡-exclamo Sirius- esa cosa también se la tomaba Lily.  
  
Harry no le dio importancia al comentario de Sirius y se lo tomó, en seguida sintió un sabor horroroso, al mismo tiempo que las ganas de vomitar se aumentaron al máximo, ya había abierto la boca para vomitar pero de un de repente se sintió completamente bien, (N.A: Cosa rara).  
  
-Ya?-preguto Tom  
  
-eso creo-dijo confundido- gracias  
  
-Fue un placer Sr. Potter  
Sirius pago el remedio y salieron a buscar a Ron y Hermione, como no los encontraron primero fueron a el banco de magos "Gringotts" para sacar un poco de dinero. Decidieron ir con Madam Malkin, ya que a Harry le quedaban cortas sus túnicas. Ahí se a Ron Weasley.  
-Brother, hace un buen que no te veo!  
  
-Que onda?¡-dijo Harry muy emocionado dándole un abrazo de hermanos- y los demás?  
  
-Mi mamá fue con Ginny a "Flourish & Blotts"(NA: No me acuerdo bien de el nombre).  
  
-Y Hermione?-pregunto con una expresión neutra.  
  
-No la eh visto- dijo sentándose en un banquito para esperar a Harry- creo que no ha llegado.  
  
-OK-dijo Harry un poco decepcionado- luego la veremos.  
  
Después de comprarse las túnicas fueron a la librería, donde se encontraron con el resto de los Weasley y con.....  
  
-Hermione!-dijeron a coro Ron y Harry  
  
-Hola ron, Hola.....Harry. Como han estado?-saludo dándoles un beso y un abrazo a cada uno, lo cual consiguió que Herry se sonrojara  
  
-Bien y tu?- respondió Ron, de repente Ginny se acerca a ellos.  
  
-Hola chicos ¡¡, como estas?-los saluda muy emocionada.  
  
-Muy bien Ginny¡¡-me da gusto verte-se saludaron con un beso y otro abrazo.  
  
Harry se quedo boquiabierto Ginny se había puesto muy bonita, su cuerpo ya tenia forma, y traía el pelo suelto....Que pasa con tigo Harryse reprendió a si mismo No te pueden gustar dos chicas a la vez  
-Harry¡¡¡-lo saluda Ginny muy contenta, ya no era la niña tímida-como estas?  
  
-Ya, ya....si esta bien que no vez?¡- le repondio Ron de mala gana- ya hiciste tu aparición, ya saludaste....ahora vete¡¡¡  
  
-Que carácter¡¡¡-le contesto ella dándose la vuelta muy indignada por el trato que recibió de su hermano, se fue a otra estantería donde había una bolita de 3 chicas riendo muy entretenidas.  
  
Que se a creído.....es un estupido......ni que fuera mi mamá....murmuraba Ginny viendo la estantería de libros.  
-ya vieron a la chica de enfrente-dijo una de la chica delgada, alta, pelo cobrizo, de tez blanca y unos ojos claros- se ve alterada.  
  
-¿vamos con ella?-pegunto otra chica alta, delgada, con pelo negro con reflejos azules , morena dorada, con unos ojos obscuros penetrantes - se ve que tiene nuestra edad....bueno, bueno, se ve mas chica que tu- dijo de repente viendo la cara de la primera chica.  
  
Si se ve muy alterada, vamos con ella- afirmo la ultima chica de la bolita alta, morena ligera, pelo castaño claro, ojos cafés neutros (N.A: Ni obscuros ni claro)  
Las chicas se acercaron a Ginny con una sonrisa muy simpática.  
  
-Hola-saludo la primera chica  
  
-Hola-contesto ella cambiando si expresión de enojo por una tierna sonrisa- no son de aquí, verdad?  
  
-no, somos de América-respondo la tercera chica- mi nombre es Sophia Lupin, pero puedes llamarme Sophy- dijo regalándole una sonrisa  
  
-mi nombre es Anna Scamander- le dijo la segunda chica- pero me puedes decir Anny  
  
-Y yo- dijo la primera chica- soy Marina Scamander, hermana de Anny, pero tu me puedes decir Mar  
  
-Mucho gusto chicas¡¡¡-dijo Ginny- Yo soy Virginia Weasley, pero todos me dicen Ginny-dijo muy sonriente- y que les trae a Inglaterra?  
  
-Bueno, veras-empezó a explicar Marina- mis padres nos trajeron acá por que quieren que estemos en un Internado Mágico...  
  
-Y como yo soy su prima-continuo Sophia- pues se pusieron de acuerdo para meternos a un internado igual a las tres....  
  
-jajajajajajaja.....para ver si nos corregimos-Termino Ann-¿y como se llama el internado en que quedamos?..  
  
-Es el colmo Anny que no te acuerdes- Dijo Marina entornado los ojos- es Howgarts¡¡¡  
  
-¡¿Howgarts?¡- dijo Ginny emocionada  
  
-Si-contesto Sophia- no me digas.....  
  
-Siiiii¡¡¡¡-respondio Ginny  
  
-Genial¡¡¡- exclamo Marina  
  
-¿Y en que Curso vas?- Pregunto Anna a Ginny bastante emocionada  
  
-En 5- le contesto¡¡  
  
-Nosotras también¡¡¡...bueno, bueno, menos Mar-le compuso al ver la cara de Marina  
  
-Espero que les toque Griffindor¡¡¡- repuso Ginny  
  
-¿Griffindor?- preguntaron extrañadas.  
  
-Que tal si pagamos, salimos y afuera les cuento- dijo Ginny viendo que havia mucha gente y estaban estorbando.  
  
Las chicas terminaron de comprar los libros y salieron de la tienda, se dirigieron a la Heladería Florean Fortescure, después de discutir los sabores pidieron sus respectivos helados, se sentaron en una mesa en la terraza de la nevería...Ginny les empezó a explicar la dinámica de Howgarts...(N.A: ya todos se saben ese rollo)  
-Que complicado¡¡¡-exclamo Ann  
  
-jajajajaja, para ti todo es complicado¡¡¡- le respondio Sophia  
  
Las chicas estaban bromeando y riendo, Ginny si encajaba en su grupo....  
-Ya viste a Ginny¡¡¡-dijo Harry que iban entrando a la neveria junto con Hermione y Ron  
  
-Se ve muy entretenida- dijo Ron sin darle importancia  
  
-¿Quiénes serán?- Pregunto Hermione  
  
-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Ron  
  
-¿Cómo que quienes?- dijo Hermione un tanto exasperada- las chicas con quien está Ginny  
  
-No se ven que sean que aquí-dijo Harry  
  
-Bueno hay que pedir nuestros helados...-dijo Ron  
  
Los chicos pidieron sus helados y se pusieron también en la terraza de la Heladería.  
  
-Chicos, ahorita vengo-dijo ron a sus amigos-voy con mis hermanos Fred y George  
  
- Esta bien- contestaron los dos.  
  
Ya cuando ron había desaparecido de su vista Harry le dijo a Hermione...  
  
-Me querías decir ago en privado-comenzó Harry.  
  
-aaaaaaaa....si....claro.....-dijo Hermione media nerviosa  
  
-¿y bien?  
  
-pues... mira ya sin rodeos....no se que siento por ti, me gustas....., así que quería decirte eso....-dijo Hermione muy de prisa  
  
Harry se quedo pasmado, no dijo nada, todavía estaba carburando lo que le habian dicho (N.A: ¿Qué lento vdd?)  
  
-Hermione yo no se si te quiera...-dijo Harry, no sabia ni por que lo estaba diciendo, pero lo dijo, a lo mejor era su subconsciente...  
  
-¿QUÉ?¡-Hermione exclamó, esto es indígnate¡¡¡-Hermione se paró y se fue la mesa de Ginny  
  
Las chicas al ver la expreción de Hermione se callaron. -Hola Hermi-saludo Ginny  
  
-¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?-dijo con la voz quebrada  
  
-Si claro-Dijo Marina-siéntate  
  
-Gracias  
  
-Este.....pues.....mira ella es Hermione Granger, pero todos le decimos Hermi-la presento Ginny.  
  
-Mucho gusto-dijo Sophia-Yo soy Sophia Lupin, pero me dicen Sophy..  
  
-¿Lupin?-Dijo Hermione saliendo de shock de repente-¿A caso eres algo de Remus Lupin?  
  
-Es verdad-exclamo de repente Ginny sobresaltando a todas- me sonaba mucho el apellido  
  
-este...no, no lo conozco- Dijo Sophia confundida. -OK-dijo Hermione..  
  
-Ella es Marina Scamander, pero le dicen Mar-Dijo Ginny para sacar el silencio incomodo  
  
-Hola Hermi-saludo Marina  
  
-Mucho gusto-le contesto Hermione  
  
-Y ella es Anna Scamander, pero le dicen Anny,-dijo presentando a la ultima- Mar y Anny son hermanas y Sophy es su Prima.  
  
-Que tal- saludo  
Las chicas empezaron a platicar y explicaron de donde venian, por que......Hasta que cada una se metió en su rollo, Ginny, Anny, y Sophy en un tema y Mar y Hermi en otro...  
-Así que tu también vas en 6° curso- dijo Marina  
  
-Así es- Le contesto Hermione con una sonrisa- espero que te toque Griffindor.  
  
-Yo también lo espero- le respondió Marina-y por cierto que te dijo el chico con el que estabas sentada?...por que traías una cara....  
  
-aaaaaaaaa....el se llama Harry Potter....-dijo Hermione  
  
-HARRY POTTER¡¡¡-Exclamaron las 3 (N.A: Oviamente las latinas ok)  
  
-Si-dijo Hermione-pero no griten¡¡¡  
  
-No lo puedo creer¡¡-vamos estar con Harry Potter en el mismo internado¡¡¡- exclamo Anny  
  
-Tardas en carburar hermanita¡¡¡¡-dijo Marina, muerta de risa-ya ya...no te enojes....-dijo al ver la cara de Anny  
  
Hermione les contó lo que había pasado con Harry....  
  
-Ay¡¡, Hermi, no te sientas así¡¡¡-repuso Marina-todos son unos D-E-S-G-R-A- C-I-A-D-O-S¡¡  
  
-jajajajajaja-hubo una carcajada general  
  
-¿Qué?..es la verdad¡¡-exclamo Marina.  
  
-Bueno el rollo es por que se lo dije si no estoy segura¡¡¡-repuso Hermione  
  
-El tiempo vera por todo¡¡-Le dijo Anny  
  
-Bueno chicas nostras nos vamos- dijo Marina-Tenemos que llegar a hospedarnos en el "Caldero Chorreante"  
  
-Hay Mar ¡¡¡, tu tan aguafiestas¡¡¡- Dijo Sophy  
  
-Yo apoyo a Marina-Dijo Hermione  
  
-Bueno hasta el 1 de Septiembre¡¡-Dijo Anny  
  
-Hasta entonces-dijeron Hermi y Ginny.  
Las Chicas se fueron a de la Heladería y se dirigieron al "Caldero Chorreante"...Mientras tanto.  
  
-Chicas¡¡¡-les gritaba la mamá de Ginny- vámonos ¡¡¡  
  
-Ya vamos¡¡¡-Respondió Ginny a su madre  
  
-¿Qué voy hacer?-dijo Hermione desesperada por el asunto de Harry  
  
-No te preocupes, te puedes juntar con migo todo el tiempo-le repondio con una sonrisa  
  
-NIÑAS¡¡¡  
  
-VAMOS¡¡¡-respondieron las dos por lo que se rieron.  
-----------------------FIN------------------------------  
  
Es todo por lo pronto, luego envió el tercer capitulo. Espero que les guste, ciao¡¡¡ 


End file.
